1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a female terminal fitting to be conductively connected to a male terminal fitting, and a connector provided with the female terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a female terminal fitting has a box-like body portion to which a tab of a male terminal fitting on the connection counterpart side can be inserted, and has an elastic contact piece which is provided with a contact portion protruding into the body portion so that the contact portion can contact with the tab (for example, see JP-A-2008-117554 and JP-A-2012-48903). In this female terminal fitting, a pair of left and right reception portions protruding toward the inside of the body portion are formed on the opposite side to the contact portion. By this configuration, the female terminal fitting contacts with the tab of the male terminal fitting at three points, that is, the contact portion and the pair of reception portions on the opposite side to the contact portion, so that a conductive connection state can be obtained.
When the female terminal fitting and the male terminal fitting are connected to each other in a state where they are inclined axially relatively to each other, one of the pair of reception portions may be separated from the tab. In this case, the female terminal fitting is in contact with the tab at two points, that is, the contact portion and the other of the pair of reception portions. Thus, the conductive connection state becomes unstable as compared with that in the contact at the three points. On the other hand, with a request to miniaturize a connector, a female terminal fitting to be received in a housing of the connector has been requested to be further miniaturized.